Better Off Dead
by Fuzzie
Summary: Done!Hitomi’s parents died when she was 16, and they left her in care of her two brothers. Her brother become gangsters. But when Van moves across the street what well happen? Its kind of like outsiders (that’s a book) well the theme with Ponyboy
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne  
  
Summary: Hitomi's parents died when she was 16, and they left her in care of her two brothers. Her brother become gangsters. But when Van moves across the street what well happen? Its kind of like outsiders (that's a book) well the theme with Ponyboy and his brothers.  
  
Title: Better Off Dead  
  
Chapter one: The Dream  
  
-"Hitomi, well be back in half an hour, ok." Her mother said walking out the door. "Yeah, bye." Hitomi yelled to then and continued to watch TV. "Where's mom and dad its bin two hours-!" she was cut off by the phone. "Hello?" She picked up the receiver. "Miss Kanzaki?" A male voice asked.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I'm Dr. Strif. I'm sorry to say but your parents they were in a car crash. Your father's neck snapped and died instantly. Your mother is here and being cared for but she's having trouble breathing, I'm sorry. We need you to come down here as soon as possible."  
  
"Oh god, yes we'll be there soon!" Hitomi slammed the receiver down and called her brothers. "Get in the car I'll tell you in there!" She explained to her brothers as they soon reached the hospital.  
  
"Hitomi your mother wants to see." Dr. Strif told her exiting Tohru Kanzaki's room.  
  
"Mom!" Hitomi Yelled running to her bedside. "Hitomi, I want you to take care of your brothers. I'll be watching you. with you father. " She laid here smiling as the heart monitor beeped and a straight line on the screen. "Mom, I will and I won't cry."  
  
--  
  
Hitomi sat up in bed and put her head in her hand "it was just a dream!" she said softly to herself. Jumping out of bed she walked to the bathroom and took a hot shower. Then she got dressed into her school uniform that were lying on the floor. Walking down the hallway she knocked on her brother's door and yelled "Get up or I'LL get you up!" then walk into the kitchen and made eggs and toast. She sat down to eat, when her youngest brother Jiro came in and sat next to her "Thanks for breakfast." "No problem, but Sesshomaru can be an ass same times, at least you thank me! Oh, and happy birthday your finally four-teen, I'll pick up something later for you, ok."  
  
--At School-  
  
Hitomi stared out the window when she saw a boy about her age with jet- black hair walk in the school. "Who's he?" she thought "I never saw him before" lying her head on her desk. "Psst, Hitomi." Gadess poked her. Turning her head she asked "What?" Gadess was in Sesshomaru gang so she would hang out with them, she did not do any rumbles but she was a hell of a good fighter and Gadess found that out the hard way. "What are we doing for Jiro, it is his B-day?" Gadess asked chewing on his pencil. "I was going to get him some thing later, want to come with me-" Hitomi was cut off by the teacher "Class we have a new student. Say hello to Van Fanel." The same guy that she saw stepped into the room. The girls all signed at him but Hitomi imitated them and Gadess laughed. "Van go sit behind Hitomi." Pointing to where she sat. He jammed his hands into his pockets and walked down the row and sat down. Hitomi turned and looked at him till he finally snapped "What?" She smirked and turned around. Rolling his eyes he looked out the window.  
  
The bell rang and Gadess grabbed her arm as they left the room "Hitomi, what was that about, you know with Van?"  
  
"Oh, nothing." She turned and went to her next class.  
  
Van walked up to his science teacher and handed him a paper. "Oh, ok lets see. oh Hitomi does not have a partner, go sit next to her."  
  
He walked up to her table with two seats and sat next to her. Twenty minutes into class Hitomi was already board out of her mind and so was Van "Mr. Polin sucks." She said softly so only Van could hear it, and at this he could not help but laugh. "So, how's your first day of school?" she asked him grinning. "It sucks but hey that's what school is all the time." Van said turning his head to face her. And they talked till the bell rang and by that time about every girl in class saw Van and Hitomi talking and it Pissed them off.  
  
--Lunch-  
  
"Hey Gadess! Over here!" Hitomi shouted waving her hand in the air. "Want to eat with us Van?" "Sure" he shrugged "Why not." "Hey this is Van. He's gunna eat with us." Hitomi sat down on the bench and stared to eat.  
  
"So, Van how do you like it here?" Sesshomaru asked. He was only nine mouth younger then Hitomi, so, they eat lunch together.  
  
"Its fin I guess."  
  
--  
  
The final bell rang and Hitomi and Sesshomaru were going to get a gift for Jiro. "Hey, your not leaving without me, are you?" Gadess said out of breath "God, I ran all the way from Mr. Polin's room!" Hitomi laughed and they went to the store and got him some baseball cards and throw in ten dollars each. Then she wrote out a little card saying happy birthday.  
  
"Jiro! Jiro, we're home." Sesshomaru Shouted.  
  
"Hey! What did you get me!"  
  
Hitomi gave him a bag and he took out the money and cards. "Thanks you guys." He said smiling. He liked baseball a lot, he's watched every game with Sesshomaru.  
  
--Next day-  
  
It was a rainy Saturday afternoon and Hitomi was just getting up when the doorbell rang. As she walked to get it she figured it was Gadess or Allen. "Hey-!" Hitomi opened the door and saw Van standing there with a cup, looking at her up and down with his eyes. Hitomi was only wearing a shirt that just covered her underwear.  
  
--  
  
~Tee Hee~ I hope you like it but I don't like why I wrote it if its ok then plz say it is, but if not plz plz tell me! R&R for more chapters! Sorry I know it's a weird title but I like that song it's by New Found Glory! 


	2. Pancakes

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne  
  
Summary: Hitomi's parents died when she was 16, and they left her in care of her two brothers. Her brother become gangsters. But when Van moves across the street what well happen? Its kind of like outsiders (that's a book) well the theme with Ponyboy and his brothers.  
  
Title: Better Off Dead  
  
Chapter two: Pancakes  
  
"What are you doing here?!" Hitomi asked leaning on the doorframe.  
  
"My mom needs some flower for a cake, it's my uncles birthday tomorrow."  
  
"Oh, wait you're the one who moved in across the street?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Oh, ok. Come on in." Hitomi walked into the kitchen and open the cumbered. "Your in luck we only have a little left." "That ok, I only need it up to the top." Van handed her the little white cup and she poured all that was left. "Thanks." He walked down the hall. "Hitomi, Who's here?" Sesshomaru mumbled tiredly.  
  
"Van is he moved across the street."  
  
"Oh, hey Van" Sesshomaru walked out of his room "want to go hang out at the mall with me and my friends?"  
  
"Umm, sure." Van said "I'll be back in a minute." Van ran out the door.  
  
"Umm, Hitomi you might want to get dressed." Sesshomaru said looking at her.  
  
"Oh, yeah!" She ran into her room.  
  
"Knock knock!" Allen said leaning on the doorframe "Is Hitomi going to make her Wonderful pancakes?"  
  
"Maybe." She said pulling her shirt all the way down. Allen just stared at her. He was a year older then her. "Are you going with us?" Allen asked.  
  
"Maybe, but I can't blow our money that's the thing." She said with a half smile. "I'll buy you something my dear." Allen Said kissing her hand and she laughed to herself. She knew Allen like her and she played along with it. "Now, what about those pancakes?" Allen asked. "Sure." She walked into the kitchen when Gadess and Van arrived.  
  
"Is Hitomi making her pancakes?!" Gadess asked.  
  
"Yes, I am. Why do you guys like my pancake so much? Oh, Sesshomaru wake Jiro up please." She said sticking her head into the hall.  
  
"Jiro, wake up." Sesshomaru opened the door. "Jiro, Hitomis making pancakes."  
  
"Pancakes!" Jiro jumped out of bed and ran into the kitchen.  
  
--Later-  
  
"Mmmm, Hitomi you make the best pancakes!" Gadess said with his mouth full.  
  
"Thanks!" Hitomi grinned "Jiro go get dressed if you want to came."  
  
"Ok" Jiro walked into his room.  
  
"And you to Sesshomaru." Allen pinched his cheeks, and they all laughed.  
  
Hitomi picked up all the plates and glasses and put them in the dishwasher. She walked into the living room and picked up all the glasses there to and did the same. Can you get the rest of the glasses in jiro's and Sesshomaru's room please Van?" Hitomi asked going in her room and picked up her dirty clothes and put them in the hallway and did the same to her brother's rooms. Then pushed it all into the corner. "Wow, why don't you just let your mom do that stuff?!" Van asked with a weird and bewilderment look on his face.  
  
"Well, my parents died two years ago and I have bin taking care of my brothers." Hitomi said looking down at her feet.  
  
"Oh , sorry I didn't know." Van said looking out the window.  
  
"That's why we're here for you." Allen said hugging Hitomi.  
  
"Allen, uhh you don't have to-!"  
  
"Ok, lets go!" Sesshomaru said grabbing the keys.  
  
Hitomi was stuck in the back seat with Allen at her right who was happy and smiling to be next to her. And Van was at her left staring out the window. Jiro was in the truck poking his head next to Hitomi. Sesshomaru was driving and Gadess was next to him.  
  
"So, Hitomi. " Allen went on and on and she just ignored him. It got to the point where it was sad. "He talks to much!" Hitomi thought with a board look on her face, till she fell asleep.  
  
"Hitomi." Allen said jealously.  
  
"Uh." Hitomi moaned opening her eyes relizing where she was. She was laying on Van's arm, looking up at him "Sorry, I did not mean to. " she said blushing.  
  
"Its ok."  
  
--Monday-  
  
The bell rang for second period Yukari ran up the stairs and pushed open the door. Laying in the middle floor Hitomi was sound asleep, Yukari walked next to her and dropped her bag making a thomp. "What?!" Hitomi yelled blocking the sun from her eyes and sitting up.  
  
"Skipping class and sleeping are we Hitomi?!"  
  
"Yes! Anyway what period is it?"  
  
"Seconded, we have gym."  
  
"Are my clothes in there?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Hitomi opened the bag and pulled out her gym clothes. Getting undresses she throw her clothes in the bag and Yukari did the same. Every day they would change on the roof, they hated the locker room, it was to crowded. Just as Hitomi was putting on her gym pants the door opened. "Whoa!" a male voice said laughing "Sorry I did not know you were up here."  
  
"Van!" Hitomi yelled she did not have a problem with changing in front of people. "What are you doing here?" She put her shirt on and said "Never mind, late for class." They both ran down the stairs and into the gym.  
  
--  
  
Sorry I know its short but I'll up date when I get 4 or 5 reviews so Plz R&R for new chapters. Its not a very good chapter I think but I'll make the next one better. 


	3. Its a Date

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne  
  
Summary: Hitomi's parents died when she was 16, and they left her in care of her two brothers. Her brother become gangsters. But when Van moves across the street what well happen? Its kind of like outsiders (that's a book) well the theme with Ponyboy and his brothers.  
  
Title: Better Off Dead  
  
Chapter two: It's a Date!  
  
"Hitomi, what was that?!" Asked Yukari as they stepped in the gym.  
  
"What was what?" Hitomi said sitting on the bleachers  
  
"Hitomi!"  
  
"Ok, he moved across the street from me. He's bin hanging around my bro's and me."  
  
"And!" Yukari grinned giving her the 'I know you like him' look.  
  
"No!" Hitomi yelled and pushed Yukari so she slide down the bleacher "Hey!" Yukari yelled "Oh, now I so know you do!" She got up and started dancing.  
  
--Happening at same time-  
  
"I guess I'll go to gym." Van said to himself walking down the hallway.  
  
"Hello." A girl with long blonde hair said.  
  
"Yeah, what do you want?" Van asked jamming his hands in his pockets.  
  
"Do you know that because you're hanging around that Hitomi girl. Every one saw you at the mall and walking around the park."  
  
Van grabbed her and pushed her up against the wall "Do I look like I care. I don't want to be popular if that's what you're getting at. So, who are you?"  
  
"Millerna, and let go of me!" she demanded. Letting her go she dropped to the floor "Van, wait for me outside after school. Please?"  
  
"Whatever." Van waved he off.  
  
"Wait! No, I do not! Hey Yukari!" Hitomi said going after her. When the door next to them opened "Hey there!" Van walked to the blechers and sat down. "Oh, he so likes you Hitomi!" Yukari said then Hitomi pummeled her again "No, he does not."  
  
--Lunch-  
  
Hitomi walked into the lunchroom with Yukari laughing as usually. "Gadess!" Yukari yelled and ran to him.  
  
"Hitomi." A cool voice called her.  
  
"Huh." Hitomi walk over to where she was being called. "What do you want Dilandau?"  
  
"How about a movie and a kiss?"  
  
"How 'bout maybe." She said walking away. Sitting next to her brother. "Hey what did he want?" Sesshomaru hissed. He hated that Dilandau liked Hitomi but they still friends.  
  
"Oh, you know what else does he ask from me."  
  
"And what did you say-"  
  
"Come on Sesshomaru what does she always say." Gadess said with one arm around Yukari.  
  
"No, I said maybe." Hitomi said getting up.  
  
"What does that mean?!" Sesshomaru stood up.  
  
"It means maybe I will if you don't stop pestering me. I'm a big girl, after all I take care of you!" Hitomi walked out of the lunchroom pissed off and Dilandau did too. Seeing this Sesshomaru got up when Gadess grabbed his arm "Don't or she will go with him."  
  
"Hitomi." Dilandau said catching up to her "So what is that maybe?"  
  
"Not now!" Hitomi snapped. "Hey!" Dilandau grabbed her waist and pushed her to the wall.  
  
"What do ya say, yes or no?"  
  
"Well, I guess I will, but be nice." Hitomi laughed.  
  
--  
  
I hope you like but wow I'm updating all ready! When I get 8-10 reviews I'll update. Kk thanks so plz R&R. 


	4. The Date!

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne  
  
Summary: Hitomi's parents died when she was 16, and they left her in care of her two brothers. Her brother become gangsters. But when Van moves across the street what well happen? Its kind of like outsiders (that's a book) well the theme with Ponyboy and his brothers.  
  
Title: Better Off Dead  
  
Chapter three: The Date!  
  
"Ok, bye I'll call you." Millerna said walking out of the school with her friend. "Whoa, I didn't think you would wait!" she said bumping into him.  
  
"So, what did you want?"  
  
"Walk with me and I'll tell you."  
  
"Ok."  
  
--  
  
"Hitomi, where are you going?"  
  
"On a date. Why do you care Sesshomaru?"  
  
"With who?"  
  
"Jiro! What do you want for dinner?" She shouted.  
  
"I don't care." Jiro yelled into her room.  
  
Hitomi pushed past Sesshomaru and walked into the kitchen. "Lets see." Opening the figurate she leaned in "damn it!" she shouted.  
  
"What's up your ass?!" Sesshomaru asked.  
  
"You and me have like no food and I don't got money and I want get my check till Sunday!"  
  
"Shit! Hey your going out with Dilandau to night right, get some money out of him."  
  
"How 'bout you GET A JOB! It would help play the bills too!" Hitomi shouted slamming the figurate door.  
  
"I can't get a job."  
  
"And WHY NOT!"  
  
"I don't got time."  
  
"Bull shit! You got lots of time but you spend it on your gang." Hitomi screamed slamming her fist on the wall making a little dent. Fuming with rang she ran outside.  
  
--  
  
"Now what do you want, Millerna?"  
  
"Van, would you take me to a movie or something?"  
  
"Why would I do that?"  
  
"Because every girl in school thinks you and Hitomi have this thing and starting rumors. You're her friend, right?" Millerna grinned evilly to herself.  
  
"Sure, whatever." Van said rolling her eyes. Then he grinned "But this its not about Hitomi is it?"  
  
'How did he know' Millerna stared at him "Oh, but you said sure, did you not?"  
  
"Maybe I did."  
  
"Oh, so you do want to go!" she hugged him and rubbed her cheek against his.  
  
"Hey!" and Millerna laughed.  
  
--  
  
Hitomi slammed the door and walked down the street. "What the hell he's got lots of time on his hands! I can't do everything! God, I can't stand him some times!"  
  
"Are you talking to your self?"  
  
"And what if I am!" Hitomi turned and held up her fist.  
  
"Never mind. I guess you need to chill."  
  
"Damn right I do!"  
  
'Whoa she's pissed' Van thought.  
  
Taking a deep breath "sorry, its just that Sesshomaru thinks I can do everything and there's no problems what so ever. Gees!"  
  
Van laughed. "Hey why are you laughing?" Hitomi asked putting up her fist again "You try making money to pay bills and for food and go to school." She yelled.  
  
"Sorry, hey I love to help you but me all have things to do. God why did I say yes." He said walking away and putting his hand behind his head.  
  
"Say yes to what?"  
  
"Huh, oh I have to go on some stupid date then I'm going to hang with your bros and that gang or whatever it is."  
  
"Ohhhh, who's the lucky girl, Van?"  
  
"Millerna or something, I don't know."  
  
Trying to not laugh Hitomi made out "Your, Your, going on a date with the most popular girl in school. Ha, have fun holding her purse and buying her clothes AND being her little toy till she gets board of you and ends it. HA!"  
  
"Oh, I know that's why I'm going to o something horrible to her." He turned and walked backwards grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"Really! Please I'd love to hear it later." Hitomi laughed.  
  
--  
  
"Hey Hitomi I thought I was going to pick you up at your place?"  
  
"Yeah, you were. But I had to cool off so I took a walk."  
  
"Ok, you want to go my dear." Dilandau bowed and she laughed.  
  
Patting him on the head she said "Good boy, now lets go."  
  
Opening the door to his car "Your charieet madam." Bowing.  
  
Laughing she sat down and watched him run to the other side and got in.  
  
--  
  
Van knocked on the door. When it opened Millerna was wearing a light blue dress at was low-cut and spaghetti strap. Looking at her grinned.  
  
"Oh, do you like it? Well, you should it was one hundred dollars!" she said stuck-up crossing her arms and at this he grinned even more and evilly.  
  
--  
  
On the drive there Hitomi leaned on the top of the doorframe almost touching the window with her cheek. 'God, he goes on and on.' Hitomi said to herself. "So then like I" he said still watching the road. 'Its all about him! God, I'll kill my self if he's say I one more time'  
  
--  
  
Van and Millerna got out of his car and walked up to the window when a loud screech was heard. "Holy Shit Dilandau! Fix your brakes!" Hitomi got out of the car and slammed the door.  
  
"Hey don't break my baby. You know, I had to steel this car to get it." Dilandau said head held high, he was soo trying to impress her.  
  
"Yeah" she rolled her eyes. "I'm sure you did."  
  
"What? I did!"  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Oh, Van look who it is, its Hitomi." Millerna said grabbing Vans arm. "Hey! What about we double date?"  
  
"Oh, no that's ok-" Dilandau was cut off by Hitomi "Oh, that would be a great idea!"  
  
--  
  
Tee Hee Wow! Updating again and I got move then 10 reviews I a day! God, I did not think I would get that many. Ok, so lets go for 25 reviews. Thanks everyone who reviewed.  
  
Oh! And Hitomi is not going to go with Dilandau! 


	5. Green!

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne  
  
Summary: Hitomi's parents died when she was 16, and they left her in care of her two brothers. Her brother become gangsters. But when Van moves across the street what well happen? Its kind of like outsiders (that's a book) well the theme with Ponyboy and his brothers.  
  
Title: Better Off Dead  
  
Chapter five: Green!  
  
Millerna smiled to herself "Great." She said 'All I need to do know is hang all over Van and she'll get so jealous! And leave Van to me! I love myself!'  
  
"Dilandau, lets go get seats. Oh, well find you seats too." Hitomi let him buy the tickets and got seat.  
  
"Oh! Van, I for got to tell you my friends said they were coming to the same movie and I said they can join us. That's ok, right?" she hugged his arm again.  
  
"Yeah, its more then ok." He smiled even more evilly then before.  
  
Millerna and her friends walked down the row to get the seats next to Hitomi. "I got to go to the bathroom, girls?" Millerna asked. And they walked off giggling and talking about how cute Van was.  
  
"Uh, Dilandau can you get me some popcorn." Hitomi asked batting her eyes and he nodded and left.  
  
"Van what are you going to do to her?"  
  
Laughing Van pulled out a soda bottle full of bright green paint "she's wearing a new dress too. And her friends are here."  
  
Hitomi laughed and said "Your mean I never go on a date with you."  
  
"Oh, is that so? What if I made you fall for me?"  
  
"I don't know?" she said as they got closer and she closed her eyes "Hitomi here's your popcorn." She pulled back quick and gulped "Thanks!" smiling and looked at Van as he smiled.  
  
--Half way throw the movie-  
  
"Van." Millerna leaned on his shoulder, she leaned up to his ear and whispered "so what do you think?"  
  
"Think of what?" He asked.  
  
Getting even closer to his ear "Of me?" biting her bottom lip and pulling back from his ear.  
  
Grinning 'this would be a perfect time to dump it on her!' grabbing her waist he pulled her on to his lap and whispered "I like it." She wrapped her arms around his neck. Hitomi looked at them a little wide eyed and he winked at her as he picked up the bottle. As she snuggled her head on neck. Van opened the bottle and was just going to dump it on her when he thought of a great idea. Looking at her chest and dumped it right down her dress. "Holy Shit!" she screamed and every one in the theater looked at her. "Oh my god!" her friends gasped. Van, Dilandau and Hitomi just laughed their asses off.  
  
"You, You used me!" Millerna screamed at him.  
  
"I did not use you. I played you, you were just to stuck up to see what I was up to! And in a way you used me!"  
  
Millerna and her friends ran out of the theater bright red.  
  
"Oh, my god that was to funny!" Hitomi laughed.  
  
--  
  
They all walked out of the movies and to the parking lot, where the all meet. "Ok Hitomi I'll drop you off." Dilandau said opening the car door.  
  
"No that's ok I see my brothers over there I'll get a ride from them."  
  
"Fine." He slammed the door and drove off pissed.  
  
"I think you pissed your date off." Van said walking across the street with her to her brothers and his friends. "Yeah, I think so too." She laughed.  
  
--  
  
I'm really sorry I had to fix this it was really f**ked up! But I writing another chapter now 


	6. Hookie

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne  
  
Summary: Hitomi's parents died when she was 16, and they left her in care of her two brothers. Her brother become gangsters. But when Van moves across the street what well happen? Its kind of like outsiders (that's a book) well the theme with Ponyboy and his brothers.  
  
Title: Better Off Dead  
  
Chapter Six: Hooky  
  
"Hey Hitomi." The long blond boy only a year older then her waved to her. "Hello Allen." Hitomi played with him with her eyes and lips as they tugged a little smile. "Hey Tomi." Jiro said sitting on Gadess's car "how your date go?" She laughed "I think Van had a better date then me."  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"Well, Sesshomaru-." Five boys cut her off; they were around her age and a year older or so. Whistling one of them rapped his arms around Hitomi "who about you and me go back to my place?" Allen's eye started to twitch and Sesshomaru balled his hands and almost dro blood. "You should'ent be hanging around guys like the Abaharki." He said pressing his cheek into hers. She turned around and punched him in the face and falling on the ground. Walking over to him she grabbed his collar "You stupid f**k, I am an Abaharki!" and let go of his collar and he dropped to the ground. The whole Abaharki smirked and so did Van. Hitomi kicked the guy in the stomach and spat on him "Don't ever touch me again."  
  
"Whoa Tomi!" Gadess cheered. She looked at the guy on the ground and frowned "Leave! All of you, now!" she yelled as they took off say things like 'bitch', and she laughed at how bad she was.  
  
"So Tomi" Allen said.  
  
"Shut up Allen I'm to tired, Jiro come on it's a school night."  
  
"Its only eleven, I'll be in by twelve 'with' Sesshomaru, right." Jiro elbowed Sesshomaru. "Oh yeah, be back at twelve." They both smiled  
  
"Ok, bye I'm going home." She started to walk back.  
  
"Oh, yeah my mom wants me back at eleven thirty, bye!" Van ran down the street and caught up to Hitomi "Hey."  
  
"Hey aren't you going to hang out with the 'gang'?" she said sarcastically.  
  
"Well, I'm 'not' apart of the gang."  
  
She stopped walking and looked at him "What do you mean 'your not apart o the gang'?"  
  
"Well, I never um, well, told I was apart of the gang."  
  
She smiled "Well, you are now. Unless you don't want to be."  
  
He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her "Thanks."  
  
--School-  
  
"Hitomi!" Yukari yelled as she ran to down the side of the street and caught up to her.  
  
"Hey, so are you going to the dance with Gadess?"  
  
"What kind of question is that? Of course I'm going with him, why?"  
  
"I don't know." Hitomi placed her hands on the back of her head and looked up at the sky "Have fun and tell me about it ok."  
  
"Why should I tell you about it your going to be there, right?" Yukari looked at Hitomi.  
  
"No, I'm not."  
  
"Why, Hitomi?" Yukari grabbed Hitomi's arm tight "I wont let go till you say your going."  
  
"Your not in all my classes, you'll get in trouble." Hitomi said dully, as if she had no life and took her eyes off the sky. Yukari just looked at her, Hitomi has never looked like that ever, well she never saw her that way anyway.  
  
"Hey, lets play hooky." Hitomi turned her head and saw Yukari looking at her with wondering eyes and smiled.  
  
"And go where?"  
  
"To my place well watch movies or something, so do you?"  
  
"Ok lets play hooky."  
  
~Your lipstick, his collar, don't bother Angel  
  
I know exactly what goes on  
  
When everything you'll get is  
  
Everything that you've wanted, princess  
  
(well which would you prefer)  
  
My finger on the trigger, or  
  
(me face down, down across your floor)  
  
Me face down, down across your floor  
  
(me face down, down across your floor)  
  
Well just so long as this thing's loaded  
  
And will you tell all your friends  
  
You've got your gun to my head  
  
This all was only wishful thinkin,  
  
This all was only wishful thinkin  
  
And will you tell all your friends  
  
You've got your gun to my head  
  
This all was only wishful thinkin,  
  
This all was only wishful thinkin  
  
Let's go...  
  
Don't bother trying to explain Angel  
  
I know exactly what goes on when you're on and  
  
How about I'm outside of your window  
  
(how about I'm outside of your window)  
  
Watchin him keep the details covered  
  
You're such a sucker (you're such a sucker)  
  
For a sweet talker, yeah  
  
And will you tell all your friends  
  
You've got your gun to my head  
  
This all was only wishful thinkin,  
  
This all was only wishful thinkin  
  
(the only thing that I regret is that I, I never let you hold me back)  
  
And will you tell all your friends  
  
You've got your gun to my head  
  
This all was only wishful thinkin,  
  
This all was only wishful thinkin  
  
Hoping for the best just hoping nothing happens  
  
A thousand clever lines unread on clever napkins  
  
I will never ask if you don't ever tell me  
  
I know you well enough to know you never loved me  
  
Hoping for the best just hoping nothing happens  
  
A thousand clever lines unread on clever napkins  
  
I will never ask if you don't ever tell me  
  
I know you well enough to know you never loved me  
  
Hoping for the best just hoping nothing happens  
  
A thousand clever lines unread on clever napkins  
  
I will never ask if you don't ever tell me  
  
I know you well enough to know...  
  
Why can't I feel anything  
  
From anyone other than you?  
  
Why can't I feel anything  
  
From anyone other than you?  
  
And all of this was all your fault  
  
And all of this  
  
(I stay jealous)  
  
I stay wrecked and jealous for this,  
  
For this simple reason  
  
I just need to keep you in mind  
  
As something larger than life  
  
(she'll destroy us all before she's through  
  
And find a way to blame somebody else)  
  
I stay wrecked and jealous for this,  
  
For this simple reason  
  
I just need to keep you in mind  
  
As something larger than life  
  
(she'll destroy us all before she's through  
  
And find a way to blame somebody else)  
  
I stay wrecked and jealous for this,  
  
For this simple reason  
  
I just need to keep you in mind  
  
As something larger than life!~  
  
Played on Hitomi's CD player, Hitomi and Yukari lay on the floor of her room and talked and eat chips "Sesshomaru came home last night and said he got a job with Allen." Hitomi laughed.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, I think he felt bad because I yelled at him."  
  
"Me too." Yukari laughed.  
  
They talked for about half'en hour till the door opened "Hitomi?"  
  
"Jiro in here."  
  
Jiro opened the door to her room "Hey why are you home?"  
  
"Why did you call my name when you walked in if I'm still saposta be in school?"  
  
"The door was unlocked, did you guys play hooky?"  
  
Yukari laughed "Yeah."  
  
"Can I play hooky tomorrow?"  
  
Hitomi laughed so hard she fell back and looked at the ceiling "Yeah, you can but not tomorrow." She sat up and smiled at him. "Wow, you should say thanks Jiro." Yukari said smiling "But I guess if Hitomis the mom ya don't have to." And they all laughed.  
  
They desisted to go to the mall and brought Jiro with them. "Hitomi I 'need' a new shirt." Jiro said walking into a store "How 'bout this one?" he pointed to a t-shirt on a manikin it was a navy blue. "That's a nice shirt." Yukari said grabbing one of the shelf and checked to see if it was his size "Jiro you're a size one right? So I should get a three."  
  
"Why a three? I need a two." He asked.  
  
"Its cotton it will shrink and you guys get the size above so it will fit longer, right?"  
  
"Yeah." Hitomi grabbed it and threw it at him "Try it on."  
  
He walked out of the changing "How is it?"  
  
"Its perfect!" Hitomi pinched his cheek and Yukari and Hitomi laughed.  
  
"Hey!" He pushed her hand of his cheek and took the shirt of and chucked it at Hitomis face.  
  
"That's not nice." But he already walked into the booth to get his shirt.  
  
"Meanie." Hitomi mumbled.  
  
--  
  
Yay, this chapter is done! I only think the beginnings good but oh well hope you like it. Please R&R.  
  
Oh! Song by Taking back Sunday  
  
Name: Cute with out the 'E' 


	7. Fighting & Thinking

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne  
  
Summary: Hitomi's parents died when she was 16, and they left her in care of her two brothers. Her brother become gangsters. But when Van moves across the street what well happen? Its kind of like outsiders (that's a book) well the theme with Ponyboy and his brothers.  
  
Title: Better Off Dead  
  
Chapter Seven: Fighting & Thinking  
  
Hitomi walked down the sidewalk, 'thinking'. Thinking about what? Her mind would not tell her, so she was 'thinking' what it was. She was a zombie walking down the sidewalk, going to-. Where was she going? She forgot! Her eyes snapped open, raking her state of 'thinking', she turned her head to see Van sitting on someone, lifting his arm high into the air and dropping it onto someone, but who? She could not see, it was to dark in the alley.  
  
"AHH STOP!" the bloody body screamed.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!?" Van yelled back, grabbing the mans shirt with his fists.  
  
"NOTHING, I SWARE!"  
  
"THAT'S NOT WHAT SHE TOLD ME!" Van let go of the man, letting him bash his head in to the ground. Van stood up of the man and turned around "Hitomi!"  
  
"What was that?" Hitomi pointed to the man laying on the ground. Who was it? Her mind was 'thinking' again. "Who is th-! That's a Black Dragon!" Hitomi's eyes light up with surprise. Van walked over to a water fountain, taking off his bloody shirt he washed off the blood. Ringing his shirt he said "He did something to my sister."  
  
"So, you beat the crap out of him?" Van just glared at her. Grabbing his shirt she rung it out, letting a lot of water fall, it was bothering her, he was ringing and ringing his shirt over and over again. "Sooo, ohm." He didn't know what to say, but she did. "Van, you know now that because you beat the crap out of a Black Dragon, their going to came after us."  
  
"What do u mean why don't they came after me?"  
  
"Because we're one, as a gang and so are they. We're like one big family and they are too." They started to walk down the sidewalk but Hitomi was not 'thinking' she was wondering aloud "Van. Where did you see that Black Dragon guy?"  
  
"In that alley, why?"  
  
"Van run." Hitomi grabbed his arm and ran as fast as they could. Van looked behind him and saw five other Black Dragons chasing them, "Shit! What are we going to do?"  
  
"Go to school and forget what happened till we meet after school."  
  
--  
  
Hitomi grabbed her tray and walked over to her table. Sitting next Sesshomaru. "Hey, Hitomi." Allen and Gaddess both yelled.  
  
"Hey, where were you yesterday?"  
  
"Um, I, I, was- Van go into a fight with a Black Dragon!" Hitomi blurted out and Van's eyes light up.  
  
"HE WHAT!" Sesshomaru yelled and slammed his fist on the table.  
  
"He did something to my sister!" Van snapped back.  
  
"Like WHAT!" At this Van gulped.  
  
"He, He-." The bell rang loud cutting off what Van said, picking up his books and ran to his next class, not even throwing his lunch away.  
  
"Damn!" Sesshomaru cursed looking at his fist, he lifted it showing a little crack in the plastic finish, which looked like wood. "HEY! Sesshomaru you know we can't pay for a school lunch table.  
  
--  
  
the bell rang, school was out and the hall was crowded almost instantly. Van walk to his locker, trying to put in the right combo. "Damn!" he kicked his locker and it opened. Damn what did he get himself into? Just because he kicked one guys ass. And now Sesshomaru is mad as hell at him. What about Hitomi? Did she hate him too? Allen and gaddess, what about them? Damn Van what did you get yourself into? But that guy he, he-! "Hey!" a voice broke him out of his 'thinking'. "Hey aren't you mad at me?" van asked slamming his locker door shut.  
  
"Now why would I be mad at you? If anything I'm mad at my self for ratting you out. 'Your' not mad are you?"  
  
"No. Hitomi, what are we going to do?"  
  
"We got to sneak out of school, so they don't see us. They maybe waiting for us." She wrapped her arms around his neck "Be careful."  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"I 'should' be fine, they may not hurt me."  
  
"What, why?"  
  
"Well, Dilandua is the Black Dragon leader and you know he 'loves' me."  
  
Damn, they may be all over me. Dilandua probolle thought I stole his date, well, I was hitting on Htiomi, and she walked home with me, Shit! He was 'thinking' again.  
  
Van and Hitomi walked out of the doors to the school. Hitomi wrapped her arms around him, as he peeked around the wall "Ok, all clear. Hey where's Sesshomaru?"  
  
"That jerk toke of without me!" she said looking into his eyes. Why am I feeling so, so weird when I look into his eyes. Maybe its because I'm holding him, should I let go. No, you're protecting him; if you're around him they may not hurt him.  
  
He felt a weird feeling, but he know what it was. It was Hitomi. He liked her and he has since he meet her. But did she feel the same way? I mean she was the one to wrap 'her; arms around 'him'! or was it just a friendly hug? He felt it was both, a friendly hug but turned in to an intaminte embrace.  
  
~This drowning sorrow is shaking me  
  
more than it ever has before  
  
the road signs reading bitter end  
  
leave me suspect of a crime  
  
the city air chokes me today  
  
more than it ever has before  
  
I'm nervous to feel deserved  
  
by these street signs anymore  
  
are you  
  
going to  
  
be waiting up when I get home  
  
we'll stay up all night  
  
getting drunk and watching sunsets on our porch  
  
I'm falling for you  
  
I'm falling for you  
  
I fell for you I'm falling for you  
  
I'm falling for you  
  
I fell for you  
  
these empty feelings question me  
  
of who I think I've become  
  
my mind is ticking life away  
  
asking if you are the one  
  
are you  
  
going to  
  
be waiting up when I get home  
  
we'll stay up all night  
  
getting drunk and watching sunsets on our porch  
  
I'm falling for you  
  
I'm falling for you  
  
I fell for you I'm falling for you  
  
I'm falling for you  
  
I fell for you  
  
I'm dying to explain my heart  
  
to you now  
  
I'm dying to explain my heart  
  
to you now  
  
there's so much on my mind it's tearing me apart  
  
there's so much on my mind it's tearing me apart  
  
I'm falling for you  
  
I'm falling for you  
  
I fell for you I'm falling for you  
  
I'm falling for you  
  
I fell for you~ "Van." Hitomi's lips slipped out, she could see his thoughts throw his eyes. Pulling them away he smiled at her, "Let's go."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Running sidewalk as fast as they could. Hitomi got out her keys, getting ready to unlock her door. They where five minutes away from her house. Looking at the clouds Hitomi thought it was going to rain, and a big drop laid right between her eyes. With in seconds it stared to down pour on them and no one was around them. No one was chasing them, just them and the rain. Hitomi smiled, she loved the rain. Laughing she said "Van I don't think they like the rain?"  
  
"You must like the rain."  
  
"Yes!" she cheered, not caring that she was soaked OR that she could be attacked any minute, all that faded away. She smiled at him, "Van."  
  
Van wrapped his arms around her bring her closer to him "Hitomi still think you can't fall for a screw up like me?"  
  
She bit her bottom lip "I don't know, you just may have to make me Van."  
  
He smiled and pressed his lips agents hers. Moving his hands up to the side of her head. She wrapped her arms around his neck holding him as close to her as she could. Pulling back he asked, "Did I make?"  
  
"I think you did."  
  
--  
  
Tee Hee! Their first kiss!!! Ohhhh!! Its gotta have H/V come on!! But if you want a fight you gotta wait till the next chapter!! This chapter is kind of long right?? Well anyways that song was by: student Rick Falling for you. Plz r&R Thankz for REVIEWING TO ALL THAT HAVE!!! LUV YA! OH R&R!!! 


	8. Let's Rumble

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne  
  
Summary: Hitomi's parents died when she was 16, and they left her in care of her two brothers. Her brother become gangsters. But when Van moves across the street what well happen? Its kind of like outsiders (that's a book) well the theme with Ponyboy and his brothers.  
  
Title: Better Off Dead  
  
Chapter Eight: Let's Rumble  
  
Sesshomaru sat on the sofa playing with his switchblade. "What are we going to do?" Allen asked standing next to him.  
  
What are we going to do? Damn, Van you got us into some serous shit, that's for sure. Now we gotta fight them. But Hitomi will want to fight, I can't let her get hurt nor can Jiro. "Let's rumble guys! But know one tells Hitomi and Jiro, got that! If you do you'll be looking down a barrel of a gun!"  
  
"Right" "Sure" "Yeah" was heard from the gang that was crowded in the small apartment.  
  
--  
  
Hitomi and Van walked home hand in hand, it was sunny now the rain stopped after they kissed, as if on cue. "Hitomi if we fight those guys I don't want you to fight with us!" Van said looking at her with a serous look in his face. "But Why? I'm a part of the-!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Van, if I can't fight then you can't fight ether!"  
  
"What! No I have to fight. I'm the one who kicked the crap out of that guy!"  
  
"Why? What did that guy do to your sister?" Hitomi asked letting go of his hand and turned so her whole body faced him.  
  
"Well, a few days ago Merle came home crying. She said this guy was following her at a club two nights before, the day after she went out and that guy was stalking her. He night she came home crying she said that was going to rape her but someone scared him off and she ran home." Van sat on a bench that was near by.  
  
"Oh." She sat next to him "Sorry." She embarrassed him and closed her eyes as her head feasted on his shoulder.  
  
Dilandua watched Hitomi and Van "Grrrr, damn you Van!" Dilandua said to himself, walking down the street.  
  
"Van." Hitomis lips said with out her knowing.  
  
"What?" he asked sitting with his head in his hands.  
  
"I  
  
--  
  
Sesshomaru walked out the door. Where are they? Where's Van, that kid got us into this he needs to finish it? Damn you Dilandua I'll kill you for touching my sister though!  
  
Gaddess followed his leader polishing his knives on his 'special' rag he made only for cleaning his daggers. Allen used a dagger but it was somewhat long, he too was polishing his weapon. Allen and Gaddess like fighting too much, if they only where supposed to 'injure' they guys they fought they ended up killing at least one person. Hitomi tried to stop them from killing, they only rumbled once every year if anything. There was a lot of gang where they lived. Most girls walked with a guy or someone at least. Hitomi did not need to, she was to strong.  
  
Sesshomaru walked up to an ally with Gaddess and Allen. "Dilandua let's rumble! I'm going to kill you for what you did to my sister!"  
  
Dilandua sat on a garbage can with one leg dangling and the other he held to his chest. Grinning "Oh really! How is my dear Hitomi doing?" he laughed. Sesshomaru balled his fist. Damn you Dilandua! Grabbing his blade he charged at him flipping the switch a clean blade flipped out of the black holder. "Huh!" Sesshomaru looked at the wall "looking for me?" Dilandua laughed.  
  
He must of jumped dogging my blow. Gaddess and Allen got tense watching Sesshomaru and Dilandua fight with each other. "Damn it!" Gaddess yelled grabbing one of the Black Dragon's by his shirt and punched him in the face. Allen throw the other Black Dragon in the ally against the brick wall, then grabbing his head in one hand he banged his head over and over against the wall.  
  
--  
  
"What Van what are you going to do?"  
  
Kissing her on the cheek Van ran as fast as he could.  
  
"I, well Van I think I know why Merle was almost raped?"  
  
"What why?"  
  
"Well because well Dilandua, he ,he-!"  
  
"HE WHAT!" Van stood up yelling. "Go home Hitomi!"  
  
Sesshomaru, where are you? Running past an ally Van stopped and backed up to see Allen shoving his dagger into a Black Dragons stomach, pulling it out the metal blade was covered in blood. Van looked into Allen's eyes and they were filled with joy. "Hey Van, finally showed up?"  
  
"I got caught up. Besides I'm here now, but hey more for you right!?" Van joked.  
  
"Yeah!" Allen smiled a smile that ran all the way up his face. Van put on a serous face "Where's Dilandua?"  
  
"Back there with Sesshomaru." Allen moved to another guy and kneed him the head and he fell to the ground drooling.  
  
Van walked through the crowed off guys fighting, Van punched one or two of them square in the face making them fall to the ground. Where is he? Where is Dilandua?  
  
Where is Van? Damn this is his fight and I'm fighting it. Wait no Dilandua is my fight, not Vans! Vans is that guy that did something to his sister! Did he do the same thing Dilandua did!? Sesshomaru was daze by his thoughts and was hit in the face by Dilandua. "What's the matter Sesshomaru? You use to beat me all the time! I guess it's my turn, huh!?" he punched him in the stomach. "Come on your not-!" Dilandua finished his sentense with blood dripping out of his mouth "Van!"  
  
"Van this is my fight go find your fight with that guy!" Sesshomaru said.  
  
"No, this is 'my' fight!" Van said kicking Dilandua.  
  
"He touched Hitomi! She my 'sister'!"  
  
Dilandua laughed "Well, your fights with Van too. He's touched your sister too!"  
  
"What! Van what did you do to her!?" Sesshomaru grabbed Van shirt.  
  
Dilandua spit out blood and punched Van in the face "Hitomi is mine!! Stay away from her."  
  
"What!" Van punched Dilandua again in the face. Spitting more blood out he grabbed Van's shirt and throw him against the brick wall and he slid down it. 'Shit, that hurt!' Van's body screamed at him. His arm hurt to much to swing it at him, but he did. No matter how much pain he felt he had to kill him. Van attacked him again pushing him down he jumped on Dilandua and gave him varies blows to his head as he sat on top of him. "Don't you ever go near her again! Got that, stay the f**k away from her!"  
  
"Van!" a voice called out to him "Stop it!"  
  
Van turned around and saw Hitomi pushing throw the crowd "Hitomi!? What are you doing here?"  
  
Hitomi ran up to him and hugged him "Stop! Its over!" looking at Dilandua she put a discussed look on her face and spit on him.  
  
--  
  
Yeaaaaaa! Its kind of weird don't u think? Well anyways I got to do my homework and it's the second to last chapter!!! So next one will be the last. . . but I may write a sequel! If u uys want me to so next chapter will be up in like a week or two!! Thanks to all who R&R I would of never wrote this if not for u guys! Luv ya! 


	9. Nothing i forgot the name

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne  
  
Summary: Hitomi's parents died when she was 16, and they left her in care of her two brothers. Her brother become gangsters. But when Van moves across the street what well happen? Its kind of like outsiders (that's a book) well the theme with Ponyboy and his brothers.  
  
Sesshomaru, Hitomi, Van, Gaddess, Allen, Millarna, Yukari, Dilandau, Jiro  
  
Title: Better Off Dead  
  
Chapter Nine:  
  
Hitomi sat next to Van on the Bath side, bandaging his wounds. He was holding is arm over the tube so the blood would not drop on the floor. "Van why did you get so mad at Dilandua if we just. . . well we just meet really?"  
  
"Um, I don't know really. I just got so mad I don't know what came over me."  
  
"Oh." Hitomi smiled "Its done." She cut the cotton roll and taped the end to his arm.  
  
"Thanks Hitomi." He hugged her with his good arm.  
  
"So." Van said standing up "I think I sould go home and get yelled at by my parents." Van started to walk out of the bathroom when "Van, why don't you stay here to night!?"  
  
Sesshomaru was standing out side the bathroom door.  
  
"You mean it?" Van asked.  
  
"Yeah, you beat the crap out of Dilandua! And you did it for my sister, you can stay over anytime. Oh shit what time is it?"  
  
"Seven thirty, why?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"Cus I gotta go to work!" Sesshomaru ran out the door and the engine started on his was heard then a loud schreach of the tires.  
  
Hitomi walked into the kitchen and opened the frigerater. "Are you hungry? Oh and you should call your mom or something."  
  
Van followed her to the frigerater and hugged her from behind. She closed her eyes and signed "Van Fanel you are to much!"  
  
"What!" Van said with a surprised look on his face. Hitomi laughed at him and closed the door to where the cold flowed out. "Excuse me!" Van said chasing her around the kitchen, as she laugher she ran into her room and closed the door and leaded on it so he would not get it in. "Hey!" Van pounded on the door.  
  
"My mother once told me never to open the door to 'strangers'!" she laughed so hard she fell to the floor, letting go of the door but it was still closed. Van was five feet away from the door and ready to charge at the door to force the door open. "Ok, ready." He said to himself, and charge it to the door. Flinging the door open he then triped over Hitomi who was still laying on the floor laughing till she was hit by Van plowing over her. He flow in the and landed face first into the her bad frame. "Owwww!" Hitmo cried holding her side that was trapeled over by Van.  
  
"Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!" Van cried in pain "you think that hurt?" Van turned to face her and she laughed once again. His face was red and his nose was bleeding.  
  
"Owww! Don't laugh that hurt, expasly if your bed fram is matel!!!" Van said loudly.  
  
Giggling Hitomi said "I'm sorry, here let me kiss it and make it all better." In a mokingly vocie and kissed his cheek but to her surprise she found Van screaming in pain.  
  
"Don't touch my FACE! It hurts so much!" He rocked back and forth on the floor.  
  
"Oh, really!" she put out her hand to touch it face but he grabbed her hand "Don't you dare Hitomi!" and they soon were in a a nother little fight! Turning over each other Hitomi tried to touch Vans face and he tried to stop her. They both laughed as they collapsed to the floor. Lying on the floor Hitomi rolled over and looked at him "Van, we'll always be friends, right?"  
  
"We'll always be more then friends." Van grabbed her wasit and pulled her closer to him, rubbing jis nose against hers and she laughed.  
  
--  
  
"Hey do you think you can leave Van alone with Hitomi?" Allen asked sitting and a stool next to a gas pump. With his with cap on backwards that said Gerry's Gasoline Gaddess agered "Yeah, do you think he 'do' anthing to our Hitomi!?"  
  
"You guys think to much!" Sesshomaru shook his head.  
  
"Hey! Guys was popin?"  
  
"Oh, hey Jiro! Nothing so how was Amanda!" Gaddess winked at him.  
  
Defansavely Jiro said "No no, no, it was. . . a project for school. We did not finish it at school!"  
  
"Yeah sure!" Allen elbowed him in the arm.  
  
"No really you guys are mean! Besides--!"  
  
"Jiro, Hey Jiro!" a vocie the guys did not know but Jiro.  
  
"Ahh hi Amanda! What are you doing. . . here?"  
  
"You forgot your book." Amanda had long brownish blonde hair and was a little wave at the end. Her baby blue eyes matched her short blue dress. She had a thin slander body. Kissing his cheek she smiled and said "Bye see you tomorrow." She waved and ran home, it was only a cuple of blocks away from the gasstaion.  
  
"Ohhh, yeah your just friends working on a project 'after' school!" Allen howeled  
  
Jiro blushed smiling and looken at his shoes. Sesshomaru shook his head and laughed.  
  
--  
  
the next day Van and Hitomi walked to school hand in hand. Not talking for there was nothing to talk about.  
  
Why is every day so lovely even on the darkest days Hitomi woundered. Looking at Van and smiled then looked away.  
  
"What?" Van asked looking deep into her eyes.  
  
Hitomi signed and layed her head on his schoulder "Nothing. . . nothing at all!"  
  
Awwwww! I now it corny but it's the last chapter. Who is Amanda well if theres a sequel then you'll know!! R&R  
  
Thanks to lady Rebacca, Naria4, night of the raven, Lady Luna, and Dalafanole. Thanks! 


	10. If you did not know!

Hey if you did not know I wrote a sequel well a chapter a short chapter! But it's a chapter ON A NEW STORY THING-MA-BOBER sorry I had to! So look in my auther thing to get it. 


End file.
